


Legilimens

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Stuff, Kiiiiind of spoilers, Kind of out of character I guess, Kind of shitty idk, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of religion as an abusive factor, My Poor Boys, Self Depreciating Thoughts, Was meant to be fluffy and funny but ended up depressing as shit yo, mildly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: A normal dinner takes a downhill spiral and Queenie watches it all.





	Legilimens

    It was a calm night. Queenie sat across from Jacob, who sat beside Newt, who was across from Credence, and Tina was at the head of the table.

    The blonde woman smiled at Jacob as he wolfed down yet another pastry.

    “This is incredible… I can’t tell you enough, it’s insanely good…” the No-Maj mumbled out as he reached for another.

    Queenie smiled, her pink lips turning upwards and she let out a giggle. “Thank you, honey, you know I always make the best for you!”

    Tina was cutting her pastry into quadrants before spearing them onto a fork and eating them. Credence was shyly taking small bites out of his pastry. Newt was eating somewhat quickly.

    Queenie let herself tune in to each individual person’s thoughts.

    I’m going to have to ask her what ingredients she uses… maybe I can figure out how to make something as delicious as this for my own bakery. If I ever get the bakery. Ah, well…

    Queenie frowned slightly, watching as Jacob’s face became a bit downcast.

    Hm… she’s frowning. She’s probably reading our thoughts right now.

    The Legilimens glanced over at Tina, only to see her roll her eyes at Queenie’s innocent smile.

    His lips would look beautiful stretched around me…

    Queenie’s eyes jerked over to Newt, watching as the Magizoologist gazed at Credence.

    Merlin’s beard, what am I thinking? No, Newt, stop. It’s not like he’s ever going to feel the same way about you. Ah, blast… His nose is so straight and his eyes are so gorgeous… Why can’t I stop thinking about him…? I just want to cuddle him and hold his hands and comfort him…

    Her heart felt wrenched apart as she sensed the desperation to help the poor 2nd Salemer, to make him realize that he is loved and that he is wanted. This was far more than lust. This was love.

    She turned her mind over to Credence. Queenie was especially careful when reading Credence’s mind. He was sensitive and his thoughts were often so overwhelming and upsetting that Queenie would spontaneously burst into tears and have to leave the room and shut out his thoughts.

    He’s looking at me. I can sense it. Why is he looking at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh no… I must not be eating correctly…

    The young man shuffled around with his napkin, quietly imitating the way that Newt was eating.

    I wish he’d love me. But no one does. Not like that, at least. Why would he love me? I’m a monster. He has other creatures though… he seems to care for me… he says he wants to help me… No! Stop… stop, stop… remember Graves. He betrayed you. He said he loved you and then turned his back…

    Queenie breathed in a shuddering, quiet breath as Credence clenched his fists, stopping eating altogether.

    Look at him… he’s not okay, I want to hug him…

    Newt was biting his lip.

    Ma always told me this was wrong! I can’t have such feelings for another man! It’s wrong, God would hate me and damn me to Hell… Ma would beat me. No, she can’t… she’s dead. Yeah, because you killed her, you monster! Shut up! Stop… No. I need to eat. I can’t eat, I’m not hungry. I can’t, I can’t… I need to calm down. No! Don’t reach for your belt. You don’t need punishment.

    Queenie’s aqua eyes watched as Credence’s hands twitched, itching to take off his belt and hand it to whoever was willing to beat him with it.

    You do need punishment! This is bad, bad! I’m a bad person. I’m awful. But Newt always says you’re not to say such bad things about yourself… I did it again! He needs to punish me, punish me… beat me… I’m saying bad things about myself… I deserve more punishment…

    Queenie bit her lip, watching as Credence’s eyes grew shiny with tears, watching as Newt twisted a hand in his own hair at his frustration with himself.

    He’ll never love me. Credence sobbed, immediately covering it up with a cough.

    Why can’t I just tell him? Newt looked up, seeing the pain in Credence’s eyes.

    Queenie blinked back tears, and cleared her throat shakily, gaining the attention from everyone, Jacob looking up with confusion on his face, clearly oblivious to the tension between Credence and Newt.

    “K-Keep in mind I can read minds,” she stated, voice shaky as she forced a smile.

    The reaction was immediate. Panic filled Credence’s mind, and he stood up abrubtly.

    “Excuse me,” his broken, cracked voice said before he fled the room.

    Newt twitched in his seat, mind torn.

    “For Merlin’s sake, Newt!” Tina spoke up before Queenie could. “Go after him! Merlin knows what he’ll do to himself if he’s alone.”

    Newt flushed a deep red and excused himself with a low mumble, stumbling after Credence clumsily.

    Queenie shut out the minds of everyone, her lips pressing together as she looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears.

    “That bad, hm?” Tina said.

    “They’re so hopeless,” Queenie responded shakily. “It’s so obvious and they’re both so oblivious and p-poor Credence won’t stop beating himself up over i-it…”

    Tina smiled sadly, watching as Queenie pushed her plate back, her appetite gone.

    Jacob looked back and forth between the two sisters, still oblivious. “Am I missing something?” he asked slowly.

    Again, Tina chimed in before Queenie could, letting Queenie excuse herself as she too, fled the room back to her own to calm down. “Newt is crazy over Credence but doesn’t think that he feels the same way. Credence does, but he thinks he’s wrong for it and Newt will never love him… Since Queenie can read minds, she gets the front seat of all their thoughts. I’ve heard Credence’s can be pretty upsetting.”

    Jacob blinked. “One person can’t deal with all that, they’d explode…!” the No-Maj said.

    Tina rolled her eyes. “Go after her,” she murmured. Jacob stood and left, going after Queenie.

    Now only Tina was left. She heard muffled, wracked sobs coming from where Credence had run off to and heard Jacob as he talked to Queenie.

    She put her head in her hands and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sad shitty piece of angst! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
